Team Destiny
by Laterria2009
Summary: A new team enters the IG-1, team destiny. a team who wants the gold and to be the best. Cheyenne, Maria and tiffany must prove themselves to the other pilots and go for the gold, whole going through romances and more. will they win it or lose? OCxcunngham
1. Chapter 1

There's a new team all female team in the IG-1 this year, Team Destiny, Cheyenne, Maria and Tiffany are a formidable opponent on and off the track, when they finally get their chance to race with the top teams. They face many different challenges in this tournament. These girls are wild, crazy and very dangerous on the track, will they be able to capture the gold? Will the forward have difficulty keeping her eye on the prize when a certain forward name Cunningham takes an interest in her, or will her romance with the other forward cost her team the championship they have been training so hard for?

"YAHOO!!!" a voiced yelled, from off the track. A young girl had just made a huge leap landed on the ground, spinning around excitedly. The girl was followed by three other females. Yes indeed they were on the IG1 race track for the very first time.

"Come on yuki stop clowning around" Maria yelled, the red haired young girl, standing amongst the other three. She watched as the young girl continued to twirl around. It was an amazing sight, if she was yuki she would have jumped around like an idiot for hours. Finally realizing they made it to the IG-1.

Team Destiny a new team working it's way from the bottom all the way to the top, wanting to claim their prize as the best. The forward Cheyenne Reynolds being the younger siblings to hall of fame team, Team Ragnarock. But Cheyenne is different and refuses to be compared to her siblings when it comes to racing.

Cheyenne's long black hair blew against her face as she had her hands in her pockets of her jacket, her eyes glancing at the large wayward track in front of them. She felt her adrenaline pumping already, just by standing there being in the presence of the track they were to race on. She just couldn't wait to get on the track. She turned her head away from the track to look at Maria who was trying to catch yuki.

Maria was Team Destiny's midfielder, she was quiet and in her own zone, but on the track she knew when to handle business and race. She was Cheyenne's best and close friend on the track and off. She was pretty for her age, having light reddish hair that made it look like an orange but beautiful blue eyes that stood out. She chuckled as yuki dodge Maria's arm and ran behind Tiffany.

Tiffany was the teams Defender, shorter tempered then all of them don't like to take crap from anyone on or off the track. At one point the team thought they might have to replace tiffany with someone else because she almost beat another team member in the IG-2 to death. Luckily it didn't happen and she was safe to stay on the team. But on the track she was very veracious.

Cheyenne staggered a bit as yuki grabbed your arm leaning into your side. Yuki was Cheyenne's god daughter, she stayed with her most of the time, but she stayed with the team. She helped where ever she could. But she stayed to her side like glue. Even though Cheyenne had siblings she was like a sister to her. "Soooo Cheyenne are you excited" she asked looking up at Cheyenne. Cheyenne smiled down at the girl. "You have no idea" she said lightly. Cheyenne looked up at the track one last time before turning away with yuki attached to her arm, Tiffany and Maria following Cheyenne.

**_---zoOM---_**

Cheyenne walked into the team hangar where there three beautiful mechs stood, shining in the light. Yuki unlatched herself from your arm and ran further inside. Cheyenne resumes by putting her hands back into the pockets of her jacket and walked further in. her eyes wandering over the three mechanics that were checking the mechs, Karl, Ash and Nick. The three clowns as she liked to call them.

"So what seems to be the problem" Tiffany asked stepping forward from behind you. She scanned the guys over as they seemed to be looking over papers and other things. Ash was the only one who turned to her and smiled. "Hey….nothing much just making sure they didn't damage these wonderful machines here" he replied. He ran his hands through his hair as he smiled and looked back at Karl and nick who still were staring at the papers.

"As long as the mechs are in tip-top shape then team destiny is fine" a voice called out. All of their heads turned to the entrance where a limo stood. It was none other than the owner of the team and Cheyenne's older sister Camryn, next to her was Cheyenne's older brothers, Christian and Darien. They all walked towards the group, Cheyenne in a female skirt and jacket suit along with her brother Christian in a full suit. Darien however wore a pair of black slacks and a white button up, looking as if he had come back from a bar.

Camryn walked up the machines placing her hands on them, she sighed lightly as she turned to look at the girls. She had a wide smile on her face that made the three pilots cringe at her thoughts. "Well girls we better go get you guys ready for the party" she replied. All three girls immediately slapped their hands over their faces. Cheyenne should have guessed it, the one thing she hated doing, was getting all dressed up, dresses, heels and makeup was not something she liked to do on the daily basis.

Immediately she heard a snicker form behind her to see Darien has his hand covering his mouth. He was always the playful one and teased Cheyenne to no end. Her eyes glared at him for a second and she bawled her fist. She was going to pound him into the ground. She saw Darien take a step back holding his hands up. "Come on Cheyenne" he replied, "there's no need for violence; you knew this was gonna happen." Cheyenne lunged at him only to be grabbed by tiffany and Maria, dragging her off to somewhere to get dressed.

**_---zoOM---_**

Cheyenne stood in the background with the girls. She was not to please about her attire, all for a petty interview and to show off their team to the fans. She had no problem with the fans but this was UN called for. Cheyenne stood wearing a beautiful long black and pink dress, with diamond sequence on the waist and bust line. Her hairs pulled up into a curly up do style. As angry as she was, she had no choice but to put on a huge smile standing in front of a ton of people, other teams and camera's showing her face to millions of fans all over the place.

She stood front and center with Maria on her right and Tiffany on her left, her mind as clear as day wanting this to be over. She was not one for flashy photographs and interviews. And she never did like Benjamin, his loud annoying voice made her ears bleed. Maria standing perfectly calms trying to hold back her laughter from her friend, knowing she hated this sort of thing. Maria took a deep breath as she wore a black and white dressed slightly similar to Cheyenne's, her hair hanging down curled. And Tiffany was trying not to say anything rude when Benjamin comes to their team.

"The rookies this year are Team Destiny, standing right here to my right. Let's give them a warm welcome!" Benjamin said Gesturing to the three girls who were smiling. They could hear the cheers from fans.

"And Team Destiny's Forward Cheyenne Reynolds, along with their midfielder Maria Kabuki and there Defender Tiffany Aomori" Benjamin replied, "younger sibling to the Darien, Andrew and Camryn Reynolds hall of fame champions, of Team Ragnarock."

Cheyenne turned her eyes to Benjamin; she wanted to slam her fist into his face for that. She hated being compared to her brothers and sister. She wanted her own start. She took a deep breath as she smiled again. She didn't want people to compare her to them.

"So ladies how does it feel to be here at the IG-1" Benjamin asked?

Cheyenne smiled. "It feels pretty good, were really happy to finally make it to the IG-1 and compete with the best" Maria replied. Tiffany smirked as she looked at Maria. Cheyenne kept her mouth closed; she did not want to speak yet.

"Some people may say that your using your siblings as leverage to get here" Benjamin replied, "or there so called fame from being champions at such young ages to make your team have the spotlight what do you have to say."

Tiffany wanted to reply but Cheyenne grabbed the mic. She no longer had a smile on her face. "Please…don't insult us by comparing us to them..Were different from them" she replied. Tiffany then grabbed the mic. "Were a lot more dangerous than my _team Ragnarock _and we'll prove it out on that track" tiffany replied. Maria then stepped forward. "And trust me…were not going to go easy on anyone." Maria replied finishing the sentence.

Benjamin pulled away immediately. "Well ladies and Gentlemen quite some bold words coming from the rookies this year" he yelled as he walked over to team satomi, "what do the champs have to say about this."

Takashi Jin took the mic. "They're confident we can see that" he replied, "I'm looking forward to getting on the track with them."

Cheyenne stood there with the girls, her anger subsided. She couldn't help but feel like someone was staring at her. She looked around slightly making sure not to draw any attention when she saw a pair of brown eyes staring at her. The eyes belong to Alex Cunningham. And his smirk didn't help the fact that Cheyenne glared at him.

**_---zoOM---_**

Cheyenne found herself huddled with the girls, photographers taking pictures of the three females as they were entering the party. a party she would surely ditch as soon as it got boring. All three girls followed their team inside, Camryn, Darien and Christian ahead of them by a few steps. She was still pretty pissed about the whole interview thing. But she had calmed down.

There were a lot of people at the party, members from all of the teams, the coaches and everyone, People doing interviews. Cheyenne had to take a step back when the reporters came to the girls asking questions. But for their sake they ignored them and moved away. The girls did not feel like answering interview questions right now.

Cheyenne found herself standing with the girls, and little yuki had managed to con her way into coming to the party, standing there in front of the girls gazing around at everything. She could see her older siblings all talking to reporters answering questions the girls wouldn't. Camryn knew the girls well enough that they wouldn't do interviews with the way they were feeling.

Tiffany swiped some wine and looked at the girls downing the whole glass. "Okay well I don't feel like standing around…so I'm possibly going to go mingle with Christian and some other people" Tiffany replied, then walking off. Cheyenne turned to look at Maria who shrugged her shoulders. Camryn walked up to the girls taking Maria's arm. "Maria we need you for a second to meet someone" Camryn replied pulling Maria away. Cheyenne had given her sister that look that meant she wasn't doing it.

That left Cheyenne and yuki standing there. Cheyenne sighed as she felt yuki tug her arm in one direction. "Come on Cheyenne let's get something to eat" she replied. Cheyenne sighed as she could see the eyes of team members glancing at the girl being dragged around by a small child. Cheyenne's soft spot was her god daughter and she would do anything for her. She let yuki glance at the different foods sorted out. Some of it she recognized others she didn't.

"What is this stuff" she asked "I can't eat this stuff." Cheyenne chucked a bit as she slowly turned away ushering yuki with her. "How about in 30 minutes we ditch this party and I get you some real food" Cheyenne asked? Yuki looked back up at Cheyenne and nodded her head eagerly. Cheyenne smiled but stopped immediately when yuki clutched her arm. She saw who and why she had done it. Team sledge mama had appeared in front of Cheyenne.

She stared at yamma as he looked at her with his eerie eyes. She never really understood where that scar came from on his face. "So what do we have here" he replied, "another rookie team who thinks they can make it in the big league." Cheyenne immediately rolled her eyes, as yuki's clutch on her arm and dressed tightened. "You know what I think" Dimma replied, "These puny girls won't even make it past their first race." They both started laughing.

"You losers" Yuki replied out loud, "Team Destiny is gonna wipe the floor with you guys, and then there gonna beat the champions and win." Yamma and Dimma looked down at yuki as they stopped laughing. Yamma stepped forward leaning over to face yuki, who stood her own ground.

"You think so kid" he replied, "well I don't…why don't mind your own business." He then placed a finger on her forehead and pushed her back slightly. Yuki pouted and kicked Dimma in the leg causing the man to yelp out.

People turned to see what was going on. Dimma glared at the child and went to reach his hand out to grab her when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly. Dimma turned to see Cheyenne glaring darkly at him and gripping his wrist tightly.

Yamma looked at Cheyenne oddly.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself...Old man" Cheyenne replied.

Dimma let out a laugh as he looked at yuki who was now hiding behind Cheyenne.

"You've got to be kidding me" he replied.

Dimma went to go fling his wrist free from Cheyenne's grasp when she gripped it even tighter, he winced slightly. Then he felt liquid run down on his face. Cheyenne saw Tiffany who was walking from behind him with a now empty champagne glass.

"No were not kidding" she replied, "so I suggest you run along and go taunt another team who cares."

Cheyenne let his wrist go pushing him backwards making him stagger backwards. Cheyenne didn't wait for his reaction she walked off with yuki, the whole time not aware of a pair of eyes of team Velshtein watching her.

**_---zoOM---_**

Cheyenne stood on the balcony of the building. Yuki had gone inside because they had changed the scenery of the party to look like a large aquarium and she wanted to see the animals. Cheyenne felt the breeze blow her hair slightly out of place, as she stared out into the city.

"_I'm gonna prove that I'm better than them" _she thought, _"I won't be compared to them…no..we won't be compared to them."_

Cheyenne's eyes sharpened as she heard footsteps coming out to the balcony. They were female footsteps but male's shoes. She could tell that from living with her brothers.

"Not the party goers are you" a voice asked?

She turned her heard to give a side glance to Cunningham who stood there staring at her. She rolled her eyes as she looked back out to the city.

"I'm not that type of girl" she replied as she crossed her arms leaning against the railing.

She didn't look back at him as he moved further out to the balcony.

"So what kind of girl are you" he asked, "it's kind of hard to figure you out."

"What's there to figure out" Cheyenne replied lightly as she turned to look at him sideways.

"I don't know….whether your words are true or not" he replied, "if your that different from your siblings."

Cheyenne shook her head slightly as she stood up straight.

"Cheyenne….the girls wanna know if you wanna leave yet" yuki called from the doorway, "and you promised me food."

Cheyenne looked at yuki and smirked, she turned walking past Cunningham towards yuki. She didn't respond to his question. Yuki clutched Cheyenne's hand as they walked back inside heading to the exit.

Cunningham smirked when he saw yuki look behind and stick her tongue out at him, making a face.

**_---zoOM---_**

It was the next day of the tournament. They had one day to prepare for their first race. So here they were sitting there facing Luke. Their coach, he had insight on every race they had faced and every challenge they had to deal with.

"Alright girls...Obviously you have done your homework last night right" he replied loudly.

All three girls sat there staring at a screen that had their next opponent posted on it. They were facing team Edge Raid**. **They sat there tapping their pens on the pad they had in front of them.

"What do we know about Team Edge Raid" Luke asked?

"That team edge raid as a mutt with their forwards mech" Tiffany replied, her head leaning against her hand and pen.

"Oh…and that they use strong string to bind their opponents in races" Maria replied.

Luke nodded his head to the girls. They had done their homework on their opponent which meant they were taking it seriously.

"Which means you girls know what you have to do" he replied, "First you'll confuse them when they use those strings, you cannot get caught, and I want you to watch out for their forward Bjorn and his dog?" Luke pointed to the picture of Bjorn and his dog.

"Once we do that" tiffany replied, "we'll trash them."

"Then we'll smash them into the ground" Maria replied.

"And when were finish with them" Cheyenne replied, a glint in her eyes, "they'll be nothing but dust we left behind us as we cross the line."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edge raid

The sun was shining high in the sky, sending its bright light over the entire IG-1 track. The Staff was preparing for the upcoming race later on, between Team Destiny and Team Edge Raid. The newbie's taking their hard work out on the track, to show the world what they could do.

Cheyenne was alone in the gym, working out as usual. The same thing she did every day and every time before a race started. She trained and kept herself going. Training in a pair of shorts, and white tank top, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It's the only thing she wanted to do until the race came. She wanted to train. She didn't care how long she had to.

Strands of her hair flying into her face as she sent a kick into the air, spinning around. Cheyenne was pretty good at sports, and defending herself, as well as beating other people up. She had to be careful when she does this, because she tends to go overboard. She took a deep breath as she had been training for a couple of hours. She woke up early and came in to train. She had no idea were Maria and tiffany were at all, probably training elsewhere.

Luke walked in, noticing Cheyenne was still training. he knew she had come in early to train and he thought she had left by now or at least taken a break. But he of all people should have known she was not going to stop there. He slowly made his way over to Cheyenne reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder, when she spun sending her foot towards his face. Luke went to flinch and back up when the foot stop right in front of his face.

Luke let out a sigh of relief when Cheyenne smiled at him. "I thought I told you to take it easy" he replied, moving her foot down out of his face with his hand. Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she set her foot on the ground. She then stood up straight. "I know and I am" she replied carelessly as she stretched her arms out, walking over to grab a towel she had resting on a chair. She picked it up and wiped her face, pulling her hair out of the ponytail.

Luke crossed his arms slightly. "I meant as in not to spend the whole time up until the race in here" he replied, "you'll need all your energy for the race in a few hours." Watching her wiped her face with the towel.

Cheyenne wrapped the towel around her neck. "I know…and I'm finish" she replied, "Besides you shouldn't worry about me…I'll be okay" Cheyenne turned and walked passed him leaving the room.

_**---zoOM---**_

It was time, finally for the race to begin. Cheyenne, tiffany and Maria stood in the locker room, all three girls changing into their suits. All three girls ready for the race. And all three girls ready to win.

Cheyenne stood in front of her locker; she had just finished putting her suit on, stuffing her other clothes inside of the locker and slamming the locker shut. Her mind was focused and ready for the task at hand.

She turned to look at the girls who were standing there waiting for her. She nodded to the girls who nodded back and turned to leave the room.

_**---zoOM---**_

Cheyenne watched as Maria and tiffany were both fitted inside of the cockpit of the machines, Kale standing in front of the computer watching the others work. Cheyenne stepped up to be fitted inside of her mech. Once completely inside the mech she made sure everything was working.

"How's it feel girls" Kale asked?

"It's feels okay to me" Maria replied.

"Everything's green" Tiffany yelled.

"I'm good" Cheyenne replied back to him.

She could see kale move from the computer to the side and out of the way along with Karl, ash and nick, all three guys giving them thumbs up.

Cheyenne smirked; this was going to be one hell of a race today. The girls were ready to go and moved towards the race track.

_**---zoOM---**_

Cheyenne stood at forward along with Bjorn Johassen team edge raids forward, the one with the cybernetic dog. She drowned everything out but the sound of her team mates already lined up and ready to go, her eye staring straight at the countdown to when the race started.

All the girls not even paying attention to Benjamin's voice talking about both teams. Not even paying attention to the fans who were screaming yelling waiting for the race to begin. They were to focused on the face.

"you girls okay" Luke replied over the communicator.

"Yeah were fine" Cheyenne replied quickly.

Luke never had a reason to give the girls lessons or hints, or anything during races. All he had to do was sit back and watch the races. He coached the girls before the faces and in the rooms. But once the girls were on the track they had it all to themselves.

Then the light on the clock ticked.

10….9….8

Cheyenne's eyes narrowed as the clocked counted down.

7…..6….5

Maria flexed her fingers and moved her head around.

4….3…2

Tiffany cracked her neck and smirked.

…..1

GO

Cheyenne's mech took off like a light, losing sight of Bjorn who was probably behind her now. But she could see Maria and tiffany coming up next to her, all three mechs moving around in a circle slightly, one behind the other in a motion.

"Well let's get this show on the road" Tiffany replied.

Cheyenne nodded her head, pushing the thruster to move the mech faster; they needed to get ahead of them a little bit for this to work. They had their plan well thought out and ready to put it into action.

Cheyenne could feel the friction of the track underneath her, even from inside the mech. To her it was like rollerblading, she could feel the ground on her feet with the blades on. That's how it felt inside of a mech. The ground trembled as the three mechs made a turn.

With that turn the girls could see team edge raid right on their tails.

"Let's get this over with" Cheyenne replied.

The mechs that were now in a circular motion, skidded right around the turn into a straight line. Already knowing this move would confuse them. They could only see tiffany's mech being the last one in line, but not the other two at all.

All three mechs in perfect sync in a straight line, moving from left to right.

"I don't think they can see you" tiffany replied.

"Not really, but they know I'm here" Cheyenne replied, "It's just to confuse them."

The mechs continued down the track coming up on the next lap, the fight that would determine everything, where they would put it all into action.

"Second laps coming up girls" Luke replied, "you know what to do"

"Yeah!!" they all said together.

All three mechs spun around in the straight line, racing backwards, and facing team edge raid. At first it seemed like they were deliberating on what to do, the three mechs, racing next to one another, as team destiny's mechs all in a straight line behind each other.

Tiffany raised her mechs hand making a gesture, a gesture to come at them.

Cheyenne smiled when she saw tiffany do this. Just as she did this all three mechs charged at them. All aiming for their line they had created. Cheyenne and the girls all together in synch jumped over their mechs landing right behind them.

Cheyenne smiled as she landed on the ground behind Bjorn and immediately grabbed him from the back, slamming him into the ground. She let him scrape along the ground for some time before letting him go.

Cheyenne to occupy with her fight with Bjorn; she had no need to check on the girls. They could hold their own in the race.

The adrenaline rush coursed through Cheyenne's veins, the anticipation was there, to scratch the enemy's beautiful mech up and turn it into a piece of scrap metal on the track.

She wanted to destroy it.

Bjorn charged Cheyenne again, sending blows straight at her, Cheyenne managing to dodge most of them, and sending her own back at him. The strikes were somewhat fast, most of them were. It was like he wanted figure out where her weak spots were.

Cheyenne stopped one of his hits, grabbing the mechs hand and holding it down. She sent her left hand into the mechs face over and over again. But that was Cheyenne's mistake, she found herself hitting the ground. Not realizing what had happen. Her mech scrapping against the ground, sparks flying everywhere.

She noticed her mech had been grabbed by Bella team edge raids midfield had sent her binds and hit her legs tripping her mech. She looked to see Maria had grabbed Bella slamming her into Frank. Tiffany and slammed frank into Bella as well, letting them fall to the ground behind them.

Cheyenne freed herself and got back up, immediately stopping another punch coming at her. she could tell he wasn't using his cybernetic dog yet. Why he hadn't puzzled her, but she was going to stop him before he even thought about doing it.

Maria watched a Bella scrapped against the ground. She had a sadistic smirk on her face. She wanted to crush the machine into pieces. She watched as Bella got back up and charge at her pretty fast. Maria sent her fist into the mech over and over again. Bella's mech was taking a pretty light beating. But they had just gotten started.

"She is supposed to be the queen of execution" Maria whispered, "not anymore."

Bella charged at her, but instead of hitting her, she jumps over Maria quickly landing behind her. Maria doesn't have a chance to turn around when she is hit from behind hard. Maria staggers into the ground on the mechs claws.

Maria doesn't even get a chance to stand up, when Bella's mech lands on top of Maria hard making her hit the ground completely, scraping the mech, sparks flying everywhere.

"Shit" Maria yells.

She can feel Bella's mech stomping on the back of her mech. Maria cannot move as of right now, she grits her teach she can feel the ground under her. She has to find a way to get her off. She reaches for the thrusters, knowing it will only scrape the mech more. She presses the thruster; her mech slowly speeds of fast, Bella's mech falling off slightly hitting the ground.

Maria gets back to her feet turning around. Maria is now pissed.

She doesn't even give Bella a chance to stand on her feet just as she did her. She jumps and lands on top of her mech. She grins evilly looking down at Bella not able to get up at all. She sends her hits straight at the mechs face, one after another.

Tiffany seemed okay, she could see Maria beating the crap out of Bella's mech. Due to what had just happen with Maria. She was pissed somewhat.

Tiffany was dealing with frank. She was dodging multiple punches thrown at her over and over again. None of them landing on her mech at all, she spun around in her mech dodging another punch, franks mech falling forward.

She took this time to come up behind him and send a kick into his back making him hit the ground. She then watched as he got back up. She wished he would just give up. She watched spin around and send strings at her.

"Damn it" she replied.

The string wrapped around her, completely binding her. She could not move what so ever. She was being pulled to frank. She knew he was going to use this and start beating the crap out of her.

She was trying to pull away, but it was no use. He had a good grip on her and was not letting go. She felt her mech shudder hard as a punch was sent into the mech. She put pressure on the string, she had to break it somehow and get free. But in the mean time she was getting hit pretty hard.

She pressed a button, and immediately the strings around her mech were forced off her, electric sparks sparking from the arms of her mechs.

Tiffany smirked.

"Number one modification I love" Tiffany whispered.

"Hey tiff you okay" Maria asked?

"Just peachy" Tiffany replied, "wanna get rid of these two before we get to the finish line."

"Sure why not" Maria stated.

Tiffany held up the claws of the mech, as the claws were covered with another piece of metal and electrical sparks flying from them. She sent a really hard and fast punch into frank, then another one as the electricity shocked him.

She then grabbed the mech holding him by the face up in the air. She spun around three times before sending him into Bella's mech hard as Maria send Bella into frank making them collide and hit the ground.

"it looks like Bella and frank of team edge raid are far behind now " Benjamin bright yelled.

Both girls turned around quickly to focus on Cheyenne and Bjorn who were still going at it, and it looked like Cheyenne was winning.

Cheyenne was having a pretty difficult time taking Bjorn down. It seemed now he was letting his cybernetic dog get into the fight. They were dodging one another's punches, kicks, and everything else. At times someone would hit someone.

But Cheyenne wanted to cross that line and it would be coming up soon so she had to get rid of him. She watched him carefully as he sent another punch at her; she moved to the side slightly and grabbed his arm holding him there so he could not get away.

"Gotcha" she replied.

"Cheyenne need some help" tiffany asked?

"Aw please….could yah help me get rid of him" she asked?

She could hear chuckling come from the girls. She saw them coming up, she didn't see team edge raid's other members, which meant they were to far behind. She swung Bjorn's mech around slamming him into the ground, planning the mechs foot on it again crushing him into the ground more.

A smirked crossed her face as she saw pieces of the mech fall on the track as they passed along the road. It looked like his mech was starting to fall apart. She then sent a kick into Bjorn's mech and he went flying back towards tiffany who grabbed him.

Cheyenne watched as Maria moved in between Cheyenne and tiffany, Cheyenne launched herself on top of Maria's mech who then sent Cheyenne flying into the air, she landed on Bjorn's mech pretty hard, his mech hitting the ground even harder than before.

"Time to go…now" she replied.

She moved away from Bjorn's mech and took off changing into speed mode, the girls all behind in her there one line formation. But behind her team edge raids mechs were coming up, but she doubted they would get there first.

Her eyes focused on the finish line coming up in front of them. She could see the crowds of fans, the lights, the finish line, fans jumping, cheering, and screaming. She pushed her mech speed a little more, her eyes shutting as they pasted the finish line.

The mechs coming to a slow stop, small pieces of the mechs falling off onto the ground as they came to a complete stop, Cheyenne could not hear a thing, not the fans, not Benjamin bright, not anything. Only her breathing.

The mechs came to a complete stop and Cheyenne ejected herself form the mech. She had a slight ringing in her ears. The ringing then disappeared and was filled with the cheers of screaming fans. She turned to see tiffany and Maria taking their head pieces off and charging Cheyenne full force.

"We won" she whispered, "We won."

She turned to the girls who launched themselves at her into a group hug. They had one there very first race in the IG-1. She pulled her head piece off and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, her hair falling down past her shoulders.

_**---zoOM---**_

They stood together in front of photographers, reporters and everyone, fans as well. All celebrating their win over team edge raid.

Cheyenne stood there smiling holding a bottle of champagne in her hand as she drank from the bottle. Maria and tiffany standing next to her smiling and whistling with the rest of the team, Cheyenne handed the bottle off to Maria who took a drink and then handed it off to tiffany.

Camryn stood there smiling.

"To Team Destiny" she yelled.

All the present members of team destiny stood together, still in front of the photographers and other people, other teams looking on.

"Team Destiny" they yelled.

_**---zoOM---**_

Cheyenne smiled as she walked along the streets of the city. It was night dark but still early. Yuki was bouncing up and down happy for the team's win over team edge raid. Cheyenne decided to take yuki out tonight with her. They had just come from a street carnival and yuki played games, got onto rides and had fun.

Yuki was now holding a large teddy bear; Cheyenne had won for her at the carnival and had a huge smile on her face. Cheyenne shook her head and chuckle.

She had her hands in her jacket pockets, covering her black shirt and skirt she had on with her knee high boots. She took a deep breath, the others went out to a club to celebrate today's win. But she didn't go, they had other races to deal with before they could really celebrate.

She hadn't notice yuki stopped until she didn't see her in front of her. She turned around and saw yuki staring inside of a ice cream shop.

Cheyenne walked back to her and smiled.

"You want some ice cream" she asked?

Yuki nodded her head.

Cheyenne walked inside the ice cream shop, stopping behind a man who was ordering. Yuki holding Cheyenne's hand the whole time trying to get a good look at the flavors.

Yuki accidently hitting the guy with her teddy bears, she stepped back immediately.

"Apologize yuki" Cheyenne said.

She watched as the guy turned around and her eyes widen. She was staring at Alex Cunningham.

"No worries ms, Reynolds its okay" he replied, he looked at yuki and smiled. He bent down on his knee's to be eye level with her.

"So you like ice cream" he asked?

Yuki being shy slightly hid behind Cheyenne's leg holding her teddy bear and nodded, Cheyenne smirked a bit.

"Well it's nice to meet you" he replied, "I'm…"

"Your Alex Cunningham…Team Velshtein's forward" yuki replied.

"Wow so you already know who I am" he replied, standing up on his feet.

"She loves the IGPX, so she knows every team out there" Cheyenne replied as she ordered the ice cream.

Cheyenne watched as yuki moved from behind her and interacted with Cunningham while she got the ice cream. Vanilla ice cream for yuki and cookie dough for Cheyenne, she carried the ice cream outside with yuki following talking to Cunningham.

Yuki took her ice cream and started eating it while holding her teddy bear.

"So is she your daughter" Cunningham asked?

"No she's my god daughter" Cheyenne replied, "Why so interested?"

She glanced at Cunningham. He just shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes, why was he so interested anyway?

"well miss cheyene I mine as well say this now" he replied, "your interesting on and off the track…and I hope to get to know you some more…and more about you miss yuki."

Yuki smiled as she had ice cream on her lips and nodded.

"have a good night" he replied and turned away.

Cheyenne looked form Cunningham to yuki who was still smiling. he was slightly confusing a bit. Why now did he want to talk to her. it was weird to her.

"I think he likes you" yuki replied chuckling.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she pushed her in the other direction home.

"I highly doubt that" she replied.

_**---zoOM---**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**ooc: sorry for being so late, but since my last chapter a lot has happen within my family and me which has stopped me from updating. So here is chapter three. And I will continue to try and update as much as possible. Thank you for all the reviews**. **and i will be updating my never back down story tomorrow.**

The sun shined brightly over the city, as Cheyenne walked out of her apartment building. She yawned slightly as it was still early but she was supposed to head back to headquarters because they had to watch the race. Today it would be Team Sledge mama against Team Skylark. In Cheyenne's mind that would be a race to see and she was not missing it for anything. She stretched her arms out as the sun shined down on her eyes slightly blinding her.

She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white shirt and black vest. She never did like wearing heels unless she had a very special occasion for it. So she had her boots on, and was holding a motorcycle helmet in her hand. Unfortunately Yuki was not with her, because Cheyenne had a lot of bad habits she stayed with her sister Camryn, her motorcycle being one of her bad habits. She took a deep breath as she walked up to her bike staring at the helmet and back at the bike again.

"Do I really wanna ride with this helmet on" she asked herself, she was not one to behave or follow simple rules such as wearing a helmet on a motorcycle.

She didn't care she sighed as she climbed on the bike and grabbed her sunglasses out her back pockets sticking them on her race. She started her bike up and took off down the road heading back to the track, the wind blowing in her hair as she rode past other vehicles, swerving around them. She wasn't dangerous but she didn't like playing it safe at all. She hated playing it safe; it was just like in her race. She always went for the unsafe things because they worked for her.

It was what made her different from other forwards, her dangerous attitude.

**-Skip-**

Cheyenne's bike pulled through the side of the track avoiding the works setting things up for the race. She could hear the fans as she entered the place already screaming. She must have made it to hear Benjamin bright run his mouth about the teams. She really hated that guy.

She pulled into the team headquarters, her eyes catching glimpse of her prize mech standing in front of her. It was shiny and waiting to get back out on the track again. With the occasional pieces missing from it, but by the looks of it kale and the guys had it covered.

She stopped her bike on the side of the room as she climbed off. Noticing kale and the others turn to look at her. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and grabbed her keys from her bike, tossing them in the air. She saw that look Karl was giving her along with ash and nick. They were highly upset about what the heck happened with the mechs. She knew it already.

"Morning guys how are you" Cheyenne replied.

"Morning…we haven't been to sleep yet…since your first race turned out good for the team…" Karl replied.

"But bad for us mechanic's here…since we are the ones making sure these things run smoothly" nick replied.

"And we can't have you going around being crazy on the track, trying to destroy these mechs out there" ash finished.

Carmen gave a loud sighed as she tossed the keys in the air and caught them. She really hated when they got like this. They have been a team for what a long time now. They already should know what to expect when they get out on the track. Nothing else matters unless they win.

"Come on guys….your mechanics the best mechanics fixing these things should not be a problem" she replied, "right kale."

Kale had just walked out from behind Tiffany's mech holding a clip board. He seemed really preoccupied with what he was doing.

"Yeah you're right" he replied, "don't worry angel the mechs will be fine, ignore their complaining."

Cheyenne smiled as she looked from kale to the other guys and smirked. Shrugging her shoulders, take it for kale to make things obvious they always had the mechs ready in time for a race so what else was new.

Karl, nick and ash just sighed very loudly as she turned away heading back to work on the mechs. It was funny how every time the girls almost trashed the mechs they complain. But they aren't complaining when they win.

"Just promise us one thing…" nick asked?

"Try to be careful next time" Karl replied, "some of the outer parts we had to wait for last night on rush delivery."

Cheyenne nodded her head, "won't make any promises but I will try" she replied waving them off heading out to go find the girls. Which she already knew they would be waiting for this race to start. She continued to toss her keys in the air and catch them as she walked. When she looked up she found herself in the viewing room. Where she spotted other teams, Team Satomi, edge raid, white snow, and Velshtein.

She spotted the girls sitting down, along with Yuki and Nami who were both stuffing popcorn in their mouth. Cheyenne made her way over to them walking past the other teams. She walked up behind them as Yuki stuffed some more popcorn in her mouth.

"You know if you keep eating like that your gonna choke" she replied.

Yuki immediately spun around spilling some of her popcorn and smiled up to Cheyenne.

"Nuh huh" she replied childishly.

Cheyenne shrugged her shoulders as she jumped over the seat landing next to her; she reached her hand in the popcorn and took some shoving it in her mouth.

"How can you tell her not to shove popcorn in her mouth when you just did" Maria asked?

Cheyenne swallowed the popcorn quickly and licked her finger. "Because she's a child and I'm an adult" she replied.

"That's crap" Maria said throwing a piece of popcorn at Cheyenne.

Cheyenne looked to Tiffany who was sipping on some coffee. Cheyenne peered down at her watch and it was early. But she did not want to miss this race for anything. This race would determine if they face skylark next or sledge mama. At some point they would face the other team.

Cheyenne took a chance to glance at the other teams; team Satomi was talking amongst themselves, as well as white snow. She saw Bjorn give her a kind of dirty look for a second, probably still fuming over losing their first race to them. But her eyes glance at team Velshtein they were quiet calm and collective or so she thought until her eyes met a pair of blue eyes which happen to Cunningham. He was looking right back at her.

Immediately in instinct she turned away. It was as if her heart skipped a beat. She shook her head slightly, but out of the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw him chuckle. She ignored it and went to watch the screen in front of them.

"Wanna place bets on what team is gonna win" Maria asked, pulling out some money from her pocket as she sipped her soda.

Cheyenne shook her head at her friends plot; they seem to do this a lot. Place bets on teams and whoever lost had to give up their money. It was funny because Cheyenne usually one. She stared at Tiffany that looked at the both of them with raised eyebrows.

"I wanna bet…I wanna bet" Yuki cheered lightly as she held her hand up.

"Not this time kiddo…you can bet on us when we make it to the finals" Cheyenne replied as she pulled out some cash she had. She slammed it down on the table.

"300 on sledge mama to win" Cheyenne replied.

Maria whistled lightly as she put the same amount out on the table. "My money is on skylark" she replied to her.

Both girls looked at Tiffany and she shook her head. "I'm so not a part of this" she replied as she sipped her coffee and turned back to look at the screen.

Cheyenne and Maria both laughed lightly as they returned to their original view and watched as both teams were lining up. Cheyenne was focused on both teams; she wanted them to show everything they had. Some sort of weakness that they could use against them when they raced both teams, something she could grasp on like she had done to analyze other teams.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Today's match will be between Team Sledge mama and Team skylark, the winning team will go up against the new rookie Team Destiny" Benjamin bright yelled.

Cheyenne wanted to scream shut the hell up, she could not stand Benjamin bright for anything in the world. He was annoying noisy and pestering. She wouldn't mind slamming his face into the track if she could.

She watched the clock count down, she could tell the anticipation was there for the race to start, it was as if everyone eyes just glued into the screen showing the race. Everyone wanted to know who would face the new rookies this year, and if they would survive at all.

She watched as the raced finally started and both teams raced down the track. Skylark was known for their somewhat speed. The team took parts in what they did with Fantine as there forward. She was quite dangerous out on the track.

Sledge mama of course they were a whole different story they were tough guys and very rough out on the track. Just like team destiny, but there was a slight difference to their moves and Cheyenne wanted to find out what they were.

Her eyes watched as both teams approached the second lap, she could tell they were ready for a fight. It was battle of the sex's guys vs. girls. Something worth seeing in this race.

**-Skip-**

The race had long ended, and Cheyenne was slightly confused as she watched team sledge mama race across the finish line with team skylark somewhat behind them. She continued to stare at the screen. No weak points, nothing she could see that they could use against them. Tiffany noticed it as well and it had her bit puzzled.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Looks like it will be team sledge mama vs. team destiny in the next race" Benjamin bright yelled.

Cheyenne already knew they were gonna have problems with them. And it was starting to dawn on her that had to do something about it now. So that they were prepared, she didn't even bother taking Maria's money she grabbed her own as she brushed her hands through her hair. She looked down at Yuki who looked back at her.

She smiled down at Yuki.

"There's no point in going to train today" Tiffany replied.

Cheyenne looked up at tiffany a bit, wondering why. "Whoa whoa just because we won the first race doesn't mean we should take it easy" she replied.

Cheyenne was more irritated how they could think of not letting them train and go have fun when they have a huge race coming up. She took a deep breath as she stood up stretching her arms out. She felt her back crack slightly as she stood up straight.

"well there's nothing we can do about it now" Maria replied, "we could always train tonight when they are all gone…I'm sure kale will let us back in later" Maria stood up taking her money and shoving it back into her pockets as Tiffany stood up holding her empty coffee cup.

"but come on guys this is important if we want to make it to the top we have to work and taking it lightly is not an option" she replied. Cheyenne was being serious she wanted to win the whole thing. Not come in second or third place. And if they wanted to win they had to work.

"But seriously Cheyenne we are good" Maria replied, "come we deserve a break"

"A break from what it was our first race" Cheyenne stated.

Cheyenne turned to look at Tiffany, but she just stood there staring at them. Cheyenne was about to snap, they were acting like they had already won. She took a deep breath.

"Look you act like were gonna lose our next race" Maria replied, "Which most likely isn't gonna happen."

Cheyenne made a face at her. "It won't happen if we train" Cheyenne stated bodily.

Maria rolled her eyes pulling Tiffany with her to the exit. Cheyenne groaned and wanted to punch something right now. She took a deep breath as she walked behind them. But she then noticed something missing, more of someone was missing. She stopped and looked around and to her surprise Yuki was missing. She ran her fingers through her hair.

Immediately Cheyenne turned back down the hall jogging, hoping to find Yuki who probably was bothering teams with her constant questions and stuff. She came back to the room when she looked around she spotted team Velshtein and Team Satomi talking and laughing. Then she spotted Yuki amongst them smiling as she saw Takashi giving her an autograph.

Cheyenne shook her head as she saw Yuki glance at her. "Cheyenne" she yelled waving her hands. Cheyenne walked towards the girl with a sort of smile on her face. She sighed lightly.

"Yuki what are you doing" she asked watching Yuki smile and bounce up and down.

"I asked for team Satomi's autograph for my book" she replied holding a book in which she recognized it as her personal autograph book she had when she met someone famous she asked for their autograph. And by the looks of it she had all of team Satomi's autograph and had team Velshtein's autograph only Jan and dew.

She handed the book back to Yuki who was beaming as she turned to Cunningham. Who looked at Cheyenne and smiled lightly.

"Now can I have your autograph to Cunningham" Yuki asked?

"Of course you can" he replied stooping down to her level taking the book and pen signing his name, "but you can call me Alex okay."

"Really" Yuki exclaimed, Cunningham nodded his head to her.

She watched as the other teams had left leaving, Cheyenne, Yuki and Cunningham standing there. He handed the book back to Yuki and smiled ruffling her hair.

"So did you like the race" he asked?

"It was amazing…" Yuki replied laughing.

"And you" he asked Cheyenne.

Cheyenne looked from Yuki to Cunningham as he directed the question to her; she still had her mind on the whole getting ready for the next race incident. She looked at him. "it was pretty good…going to be very hard to race them" she replied, "I'd rather go against skylark that way I have more time to get more information on sledge mama."

Yuki then walked over to Cheyenne stuffing her book in her bag she had. Cheyenne looked down at yuki and smiled.

"Alright small fry what do you wanna do today" she asked?

Yuki turned her attention to Cunningham getting a mischievous look in her eyes. "So Alex what are you gonna do today" she asked?

Cheyenne wanted to grab Yuki and run out of there. She held her hand over her eyes and she wanted to groan. "Actually I was going into town to check out the day festival" he replied.

Cheyenne could not believe he was doing this, she really didn't see the whole point of Cunningham and his attitude. It made her wants to run and scream bloody murder. She had no point in hanging out today with Cunningham.

"Would you and Cheyenne like to join me today" he asked?

At that moment Yuki started bouncing up and down off the floor like a crazy maniac. "Please…please…please…please…please….please Cheyenne" she exclaimed out loud.

"Dear god why me" she thought to herself. She did not want to hang out with Cunningham all day today. And she could see the little demon in his eyes grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay….okay…fine just stop" Cheyenne replied almost getting a head, causing Yuki to jump in the air yelling her ear splitting yahoo. Cheyenne rolled her eyes as she looked at Cunningham who smiled to Yuki.

"This is gonna be one long day" she whispered as she turned to follow Yuki and Cunningham.

-Skip-

Cheyenne was walking through the festival celebrations, one of many they had during the whole race. She had her hands in her pockets as yuki was walking next to her and Cunningham was next her. She was just chatting to her amiably about anything and everything. Mostly boasting the girl's team, about how they were gonna win this year.

She really was getting frustrated with the girls now, they had just one there first race and they wanted to take it easy. She took a deep breath.

"Cheyenne….CHEYENNE" Yuki yelled snapping her out of her thoughts.

"huh what's wrong" she replied looking down at Yuki who was holding a huge stuffed bear in her arms that Cunningham won for her.

"I was asking don't you agree with me, team destiny is going all the way" Yuki asked?

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, "not if we don't train and work together we won't" she mumbled, luckily yuki didn't hear it, but a certain ghost did.

"Right" Yuki asked?

"Yeah team destiny is going to win this year no matter what" Cheyenne stated.

She caught Alex's eye looking at her, and he was smirking. She immediately looked away and looked back around. The place was packed with people. Different stalls around and everything, games, prizes everything. It certainly was festive and crowded. She felt Yuki grab her hand as they walked she was still holding her bear.

They stopped at a huge food court. "Cheyenne can we grab some food." Yuki asked?

Cheyenne nodded her head. "Yeah but we gonna take it to go, I need to take care of something back at HQ" she replied.

She followed Yuki into the food court as she darted passed the tables to get in line. Leaving her to walk with Cunningham. She took a deep breath.

"You guys had a good race" he replied, "You guys are pretty good."

Cheyenne snorted a bit chuckling as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Yeah if her team actually listened to her.

"But I'm guessing by your attitude your team is having some trouble" he replied.

"What makes you say that" Cheyenne asked immediately?

Cheyenne looked at him as he stared at Yuki waving for them to catch up, his hands in his pocket. Cheyenne just didn't see why everyone was so caught up on him. Yeah he was good looking but geez she wasn't going to kiss his ass.

"nothing just make a common observation…makes you wonder if you're having problems this early then there's no way your gonna win" he replied smirking.

Cheyenne glared at him. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes walking to Yuki. She didn't notice Cunningham stood back. She stood with Yuki while she ordered food to go. After a while the food was ready. Cheyenne took the bag and walked back following Yuki who ran up to Cunningham. The whole walk back to HQ wasn't that long. But it was quiet, besides Yuki talking about anything. Once outside the building Yuki ran inside, leaving her out there with Cunningham.

"I'm only stated the truth, coming in smug will only get you knocked off your high horse very quickly" he stated.

"No one is on their high horse got it" she replied.

"If your team is on their high horse and you're not as forward you need to set them straight, all of the members or you won't win period" he replied.

Cheyenne stared at him it's as if he knew exactly what was going on. He probably overheard their conversation about training.

"As one forward to another…get them to train is your job as forward." He replied walking away.

Cheyenne stood there staring at him. She had to do something fast before her next race.

-Skip-

Cheyenne took a deep breath as she watched yuki eat. It was the afternoon and she was sitting around the team building just hanging around. She could not find them anywhere; none of her team members were around. She kept thinking about Cunningham's words the whole time. She was the forward so she had to get them to work. She sighed heavily.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the girls with kale, nick, Karl and ash. She saw the girls laughing about something, but they stopped when they spotted Cheyenne sitting there.

"Guys we really need to talk" Cheyenne replied.

"Uh oh hold the presses" Maria replied.

Cheyenne glared at her. She wasn't playing anymore. They made a vow before this started to become the best because they all wanted it, badly. But now they were acting stupid after one race. And it was starting to frustrate her a lot.

"Look you guys may think we have this in the bag…but I think we need to train" she replied.

Maria groaned along with tiffany.

"Why are you so hung up on training and practicing" Maria replied.

Cheyenne took a deep breath trying to calm down. She did not need to snap in front of yuki.

"You act like were gonna lose tomorrow" tiffany stated.

"WE will lose tomorrow if we don't figure out how were gonna beat them" she replied, "just sitting there having Luke guide us through stuff we already know isn't gonna help us win."

This time Karl, kale, ash and nick kind of just stood back and watched the whole scene.

"You act like your leader of this team" Maria replied, "When you're not, we think were ready."

"AND I don't think we are" she replied, "just because we won our first race doesn't mean anything, there are six other teams out there we have to beat."

"And we can take them all on" Maria said raising her voice, "stop trying to act like you're in charge when obviously you have issues with your family."

Cheyenne balled her fist up at Maria. She was supposed to be her best friend. She was getting irritated and pissed off.

"We don't need you telling us what to do" tiffany replied, "just because your forward doesn't mean you're in charge."

"You know what fine….do what you want" she replied, "I'm out of here."

Cheyenne felt yuki take her hand and she walked out. She didn't care anymore. She was going to teach them a lesson about their dedication. They were acting like they were the best already and they had a long way to go. They would see just how good they were tomorrow.

-Outside-

Unknown to them as Cheyenne stormed out, her siblings and Luke stood listening. Luke sighed as he took his glasses off and looked at Camryn, Darien and Andrew.

"This doesn't look good" he replied.

"It's because they have boasted there ego's up so much that they don't want to work." Camryn said, "Cheyenne's in the right."

"But by the looks of it" Darien replied, "there gonna lose tomorrow hands down."

-Skip-

Cheyenne had just left their meeting with Luke. It was the day of their race against sludge mama. She of course was not on the mood. The girls were acting dumb. They all weren't paying attention at all. And the girls made a point not to say anything to her. Which she didn't care anymore. She got her suit on and was the first one out to her mech. She saw kale standing there going over last minute things. He looked up when he saw Cheyenne.

"Hey" he replied.

"Hey how's everything" she asked?

"You were right you know" he stated, "there acting like idiots and not taking it serious."

"It doesn't matter I'm just a forward with sibling rivalry issues according to them" she replied, "So why should I care."

Kale gave her a nudge.

"Don't worry; do your best out there" he replied, "And hope for a miracle."

She climbed up to her mech. She could see Maria and tiffany walking out as she was put inside. She really wasn't in the mood. They were gonna against sledge mama. And they had nothing on them just yet. Cheyenne had been studying and working. But she would let the girls fall on their asses to teach them a lesson.

Luke tried to explain it to them but they didn't listen. She remembered Luke grabbing her afterwards telling it let the chips fall where they will. Cheyenne didn't understand what he meant. But then she figured it out. If they didn't know then that was there fault. She tried to work with them. She didn't wait for them to walk out with her, as kale gave her the thumbs up.

-Skip-

Cheyenne stood at the starting line. She really had nothing to say. She could see sledge mamma next them. It was annoying, she knew they were good and they were not up to them just yet. She could hear Benjamin bright talking but she turned him out. It was pretty stupid.

"Alright girls do your best" Luke said over the communication.

Cheyenne scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stared at the countdown.

10…9…8

"There's no way were gonna win this" Cheyenne thought.

7….6…5

"But I'm gonna do my best because I want to make it to the top" she thought.

4…..3…..2

"Even if they won't listen I will do my best"

1….GO

Cheyenne's mech took off really fast. But sledge mamma was faster and they were ahead of them. Her mind was focused. But she could hear the girls laughing and talking.

"Were gonna win this" Maria stated.

"Were already that good" tiffany replied.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes, she was going to try. They had to win; she picked up some more speed as the girls were behind her. Sledge mama was still ahead of them. But she was expecting something from them which is why she wasn't going to get to close.

She kept her pace not pushing forward to them to fast. She could see the second lap approaching. She had to tell the girls.

"Guys we need to be careful" she replied.

"Oh wow she talks now…were gonna be fine" Maria replied, "We know what we need to know."

"I'm just stating don't rush in to fast" Cheyenne replied.

"Right" tiffany stated sarcastically.

The second lap was coming quickly. As soon as lap to came, she was ready. She was about to talk to the girls when they both zoomed pasted her. She stared at them.

"What are you doing" she asked, "I said don't attack them head on."

"Well we think that isn't right….they could come at us quicker" Maria replied.

Cheyenne watched as Maria lunged at Dimma, but he moved out the way avoiding her punch. He grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the ground hard.

She could already see tiffany having issues with time. She was pissed this is what she expected to happen. She knew this was going to happen. But she was pulled from her thoughts as she dodged river's punch at him. River was a former member of satomi but switched. Why she did not know and she did not care. She quickly moved again from another hit.

"Cheyenne it's getting nasty out there" Luke said, "and we all know why."

"I know but they won't listen" she replied, "so screw them."

She lunged at river blocking his punch; she grabbed his mechs arm and slammed him into the ground hard. She sent a kick to him making him fly forward a bit. She already knew she wasn't going to win but she had to try. Whether or not her team mates were helping or listening. In the back of her mind Cunningham was right. They did come in on their high horse and bragged. Now they were paying the price. Her mech shook as she was sent backwards into the ground by river.

"It looks like the rookies are having a ton of trouble" Benjamin bright yelled, "not too sure if there gonna make it through."

She took a deep breath, as she was hit again, and again. He was moving a bit faster than her. But she caught onto his movements as he threw another punch. She dodge it send a hard kick to him. But then she felt a huge shock as she went flying backwards. She hit the ground hard.

"WHAT THE FUCK" she yelled.

She realized Maria's mech was thrown into hers, and tiffany landed next to them. Cheyenne growled under her breath as she got up. She didn't wait for them.

"Cheyenne hold on" Maria yelled.

She took off after them as team sledge mamma again. But they were waiting all three, Cheyenne slowed down at bit glaring all three of them down. Cheyenne was done playing games. She charged at all three.

"Wow it seems team destiny's forward Cheyenne is taking on all three members of team sledge mamma" Benjamin bright yelled, "is it foolish or is it bravery."

Timma came at her first; she immediately spun around dodging him but was hit by Dimma and river. The mech shook violently as she was glided back. But she didn't get a chance to regain her composure because river hit her hard.

"Damnit" she mumbled under her breath.

She was taking a beating for her team, a team that didn't want to work. A team that wouldn't work together as a team. She shook her head; she was going to keep going at it. She didn't care.

She charged at them again, sending a hit to Dimma really hard, only to have Timma slam into her. Grabbing her and smashing her into the ground. Cheyenne was sure she was going to have a bruise, maybe more of them.

"Cheyenne you need to stop" Luke said, "there's no point."

"I'm not gonna stop" she replied, "I want to be the best even if this team won't help; I will do it on my own if I have to."

She pulled herself up and went at it again; only this time river grabbed her mechs arm and slammed her hard into the ground only he didn't let the arm go. She could hear the metal bending and everything. Until it finally broke in half, river was about to hit her when Maria came rushing up at river hitting him hard.

Cheyenne was breathing hard inside of her mech and sweating. Her mech was slumped over when tiffany came up at sledge mamma to. They didn't stop to see if she was okay. She took a deep breath as she had no choice. She had to do it.

"Activate" she whispered.

The inside of the mech the lights changed from blue to complete red. She closed her eyes and opened them again and she could see everything from the eyes of the mech. everything around her, the side effects of her being able to do was she felt the pain.

Everything was clearer now, and she could not hear the girl's voices or anything. She didn't need to, she tried to work it out but they didn't want to. Everything in her mind was different her body felt like the mech. she dodged rivers punch again and again, she sent another punch to him. But missed and was hit. She felt the pain in her chest. She didn't have long she could see the finish line approaching.

She saw Maria and tiffany trying to get at Timma and Dimma but with no effort, they were tossing them around like rag dolls. She went to hit River again with her right arm and missed. River grabbed her hard and swung her around as she hit the ground hard scraping against the track. Cheyenne felt her eyes zoned out and she opened her eyes again. She was again back in her mech. she looked up to see team sledge mamma had taken off to the finish line. She knew she wasn't going to make it. She couldn't get up. She was hurting, but she got up anyway trying to finish the race.

She pulled herself across the finish line a loser. She was pissed as hell, Cunningham was right. She knew he was right.

-Skip-

Her mech moved back to the hangar to see everyone standing there including yuki and nami. Her mech was a mess, and so was she. She pulled herself slowly from the mech stepping down. She was in pain and her body hurt like hell. She took a step and fell to her knees breathing hard. She did it, she activated her third sense and it was stupid but she did. Side effects of the use would be pain, and other things. She clutched her chest. She was partly pissed at tiffany and Maria. The both of them climbed out of there mech rushing to help.

When they put their hands to help her up she slapped their hands away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" she yelled. Yuki ran to her, she was upset at seeing Cheyenne looking hurt. Maria and tiffany both stepped back, surprised by her reaction.

"What the hell were trying to help" Maria replied.

"trying….trying to help…you weren't doing anything but showing off out there" Cheyenne said, "trying to make a point…well you did you made them see we were just knocked off the top."

Cheyenne glared at them.

"You showed them we were all talk" she replied.

"It's not our fault they were good" Maria stated, "We did everything we could."

"no you didn't….when I said analyze the videos for their team you didn't…when I said we should work together to think of ways I did…and you guys were too busy boasting" she replied, "when I tried to get you to train you said you didn't need it….I trained and you guys acting like idiots."

"Your putting the blame on us" tiffany replied.

"no it's my fault also for not being stricter…" she replied, you just threw out what we made a promise to do, to win and prove we were good."

Cheyenne stood up trying to balance her weight. Yuki held her hand as she looked at them.

"I didn't sign up for this…and if this is how we are going to be racing from now on…" she replied, "then I'm outta here."

The whole team looked at her. Cheyenne was pissed at them.

"No one is quitting" Camryn said walking up.

"the hell I am" Cheyenne replied, "were suppose to be friends and since the first race you've guys have acted like we've already won…we've got other teams out there that are different from sledge mamma…and if this is how its gonna be what's the point."

She took a step to walk and stumbled, but kale caught her helping her stand up.

"You guys wanna do this your way go ahead…but count me out" she replied pushing away from kale and walking out the hangar to go change.

The whole team looked at each other. Kale, Luke and Andrew looked at the girls.

"She's not serious is she" Maria replied.

"She's telling the truth, you guys had plenty of days to prepare for the race and you didn't" kale replied.

"do you guys want to know why we put Cheyenne as forward" Camryn said, "it's not because she's our sister, but because she has that drive to push someone to become better, even if they have to fall before they can get back up there, she's tough and she will work hard to achieve what she wants…That's why we put her as forward."

Camryn looked at the girls.

"you guys didn't work together that's partly your fault…you didn't listen when I coached you…you didn't talk to each other and you didn't work the things out" Luke replied, "she took a beating out there because she stayed behind with me yesterday to look over videos of sledge mamma, that's why she knew what she was doing…you guys could have won that race if you had paid attention instead of acting like spoiled brats."

Both tiffany and Maria looked up at Cheyenne's mech. it was worse off then there's, badly damaged and left arm was missing.

"You two might want to rethink how your acting now…because you guys weren't likes this" Luke replied, "and if you don't want to find another forward against your next opponent you might want to rethink your whole attitude fast."

Luke walked away with Camryn.

The girls looked at Cheyenne's mech one last time before looking at kale. He was cursing under his breath.

"this could have been avoided…now were gonna have to wait a whole week before her mech can be fixed which means we have send in a request for more time" he replied he bawled his fist up. He turned to look at them. He just shook his head looking at Karl, nick and ash.

"We've got a lot of work to do" he replied, "We'll get started tomorrow."

-Skip-

Cheyenne had come from seeing a doctor. She had a bandage on her arm and around her waist. Yuki was walking with her as she walked down the hall. She was going to her car. She had nothing to say to anyone. She was pissed, she was made a fool because of their egos, and the whole team was made a fool.

She turned the corner with Yuki.

"Cunningham" yuki yelled taking off. Cheyenne looked up; she did not want to see this right now. She did not need to deal with him. But yuki ran up to him smiling. She followed behind her.

"Hey yuki how are you doing today" he asked?

Yuki smiled.

"I'm okay…but….Cheyenne is hurt pretty badly because her and the girls had a fight" she replied, "I think Cheyenne is mad."

"Yuki I'm fine" Cheyenne replied to her patting her head.

Cunningham stood up looking at Cheyenne. Her jacket was open and her short showed her bandages a bit on her left arm as well. She looked away.

"You can say it" she replied.

"Say what" he asked?

"I told you so" she replied, "you were right we came in on our high horse and we got knocked down…just say it and get it over with."

She didn't need him to be nice to her.

"You did pretty well out there on your own…but as a team you did bad" he replied, "you need to fix it, as a forward you need to fix it now…or you won't make it through the next race with me,"

Cheyenne looked up at him wide eyed. She then looked down at the ground.

"Truthfully I was looking forward to our race…but now not so much" he replied, "not after what I saw today…you won't stand a chance against Velshtein with the way you guys are now and I'm telling you the truth."

"If you wanna make it you have to work ten times harder than before" he replied, "especially if you want to beat me."

He then looked down at yuki and smiled. He then walked away leaving Cheyenne standing there. She wanted to snap and say something but she couldn't. He was right. They would lose against him, she would lose and she didn't want that. She took a deep breath when yuki grabbed her hand. She had no clue what she was gonna do.

_**Next chapter:** the team is torn after an upsetting loss to sledge mamma, and the girls are having a hard time working their differences out with what happen. And Cheyenne is taking it pretty hard after what happen, will Cunningham's words get through to all of them. They have one week until there race with Velshtein will they be able to get everything together by then?_


End file.
